halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo (Halo: Combat Evolved level)/Walkthrough
Weapons *Pistol *Assault Rifle *Sniper Rifle *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *Needler *Plasma Grenade *Fragmentation Grenade *M41 LAAG Vehicles *Warthog *Banshee *Pelican (non-drivable) *Spirit (non-drivable) *Bumblebee Escape Pod (non-drivable) Equipment *Health kit Normal Walkthrough Part 01: Flawless Cowboy You will start inside the lifeboat that you were in in the cutscene. All of the Marines in your lifeboat are dead. Walk outside and grab all the ammo you can. You will see a chasm with a river running at the bottom. There is a bridge over it and you should cross here quickly. There will be a Spirit dropping Covenant right next to your lifeboat so you should probably leave. You may stay to kill the Covenant if you wish, but they are one group you may ignore. Once you have crossed the bridge, turn to the right. You may see Banshees flying around and by "sniping" with the pistol and using the MA5B when it gets closer you can bring one down. If you bring one down, the other will flee. Also, you might need to pick up the Plasma Rifle from the dead Covenant Pilot for further use. When you get up the hill you will see a ring of rocks. Inside this ring is a party of Grunts and an Elite. Kill them however you see fit. Use the pistol to eliminate the Grunts first, in order to lower their firepower. Switch to the Plasma Rifle to deplete their shields, switch back to the pistol one more time and finish them off (Remember to toss some grenades and take cover). Once they are dead, proceed across the open space to a short drop and keep going. Around a turn to the left you will see a group of Marines including Sergeant Johnson, fighting a group of Grunts and an Elite. Help the Marines to eliminate the covenant forces. Sergeant Johnson will talk to you for a moment and you will be alerted by another Marine that a Spirit full of Covenant reinforcements are dropping in on the other side of the facility. This will happen two to four more times. Each time, you need to kill every Covenant soldier before the next group comes. Also, you need to keep at least a couple of your Marines alive. When the last group is eliminated, Echo 419 will call in on your radio and give you a Warthog in addition to picking up the remaining Marine forces and evacuating them. Grab the Warthog and drive away from the facility. You will see a deep chasm with a ramp leading into it. There will be a tunnel and you should proceed along this until until you reach a large room. In it will be an Elite, several Grunts and Jackals. On the right hand side of the room there will be a small hallway-like ramp leading upward. There will be a Major Elite immediately at the turn. Kill him and proceed down the hallway. At the end, there will be a computer terminal. Activate the Light-bridge and head back to the Warthog. Proceed across the bridge and through the tunnels again until you reach daylight again. Part 02: Reunion Tour Drive up the hill and when you reach a safe place to cross, drive through the stream to the lifeboat sitting there. Next to it will be a S2-AM Sniper Rifle. You may wish to get rid of one of your weapons to grab this. The rest of the level is basically just eliminating the Covenant in each area and preserving the Marines. Echo 419 will come and pick up each group. If you get lost trying to find a group of Marines, a directional icon will appear on your HUD to help you. When you have saved your last group of Marines, climb into the Pelican and congratulate yourself. Heroic Walkthrough Part 01: Flawless Cowboy Note: Some parts are easy to manage but some are pretty hard so follow the instructions carefully. Sometimes, you'll have to think "out of the box." As usual, get out of the lifepod then go outside and take many supplies as you can. Go to the bridge on your left. After that, a Spirit will come and sometimes it might shoot you so get out of there quickly as you can or you can take cover. Keep moving forward, you'll see two Banshees flying from a distance. Now, our current objective is to take one down and this is NOT easy. Try to lure one of them to you by shooting a few cartridges at them. Remember what is your target, shoot it when it's flying toward you (when it begins to shoot you). Also, if you're a smart player, try to "make it crash" near where you're standing, an Elite will be ejected out, along with some plasma grenades and a Plasma Rifle. Swap the Plasma Rifle for the Assault Rifle and keep moving. This may only work when using the Pistol. At this moment, you'll encounter a group of Grunts and Elites. "Snipe" all the Grunts first to lower their firepower. Now, let's continue with our bigger problem - the Elites. Take cover behind rocks and come a little bit closer. Try to stick a plasma grenade onto an Elite. (If the target is far away, aim higher than it then throw. See image of how to throw a grenade perfectly below. Now use Plasma Rifle to finish them off. If you have no choice left, run and strafe around it until you've stuck it with a grenade. (You might take some damage. However, the Elites can't dodge it... ) Keep moving, you'll see two "small cliffs," jump down from the first then snipe all the Grunts. A Spirit will appear and drop troopers, so shoot them before they hit the dirt. Once you've finished, jump down from the last "cliff" to hunt down the Elites. This is one of the hardest part and might require a bit of luck to get over it. The Marines there might kill lots of Grunts and deplete some Elites' shields, so use this as your advantage. Now, run to the "beam-shooting-structure," you'll meet some survivors. Now, stay on the structure and defend yourself from the Covenant reinforcements. The first two waves are quite hard to defeat as some Unggoy will try to get up there with you, but it's still possible to beat it. Also, watch out when those little guys throwing plasma grenades. Now, the hardest part: Defeating the last two (three) waves. "Snipe" as many Unggoy as you can before they get off their ships as the Needlers they use are very dangerous. First, some Unggoy and Jackals will try to come up and kill you so take them down immediately. The Elites will now also try to do that so try to stick a plasma grenades on them then get out of there and go to the hills in order to survive. Take out all Grunts and Jackals by sniping them from where you're standing. Now get back to the structure and kill the Elites. ( Try to get close as possible and throw at them, throw endlessly until you've stuck one with it. Also, shoot in a "panic'' way as they will be forced to take cover and you can take down the ones still standing. When you've defeated the last wave, an evac dropship will come a drop you a Warthog with a Marine mounting the anti-aircraft gun. Drive to the tunnels, until you reach the "Covenant base." Don't go in there, that's suicide. Instead of doing that, stop your Warthog near the slope leading to their base. Now get out of the driver seat, mount the gun and start to shoot. (Don't shoot by holding down your mouse or controller, it'll lose accuracy so use this tactic: "One shot per click, click as fast as you can." Take down the Major Elite first then some Unggoy. Now, rush in there to take down the rest. (Unggoy and Jackals) Try to ram into them in order to kill them instantly. From the entrance to their base, go right, you'll see a small corridor with 2 Majors blocking the way. Quietly stick a plasma grenade onto one of them then stand back and wait for it to go: "BOOM!" If the other Elite is still alive, just do what I've said before. Now go to the control panel then activate the light bridge. Now get back to the Warthog and get out of the underground base. You've just done the first part of the level. Part 02: Reunion Tour Objective: Find and rescue the first group of human survivors. Coming out of the tunnels, you'll see a small stream on your right. Go right and follow the stream until you see some Jackals guarding an area. Go across the stream to where the Jackals are standing. While the aliens are alerting the others, try to ram into them, that should be an instant kill. Now continue doing this and let the gunner does the shooting for you. Go straight ahead until you see the glowing lights which reveal the way to the next structure. It's not recommended to go near the structure, as lots of Unggoy will come and "assault" you with plasma grenades, so it's best to deal with them from long range (Take down one by one). The Jackals could be a big problem too. Their overcharged shots could be deadly so "sniping" is necessary for taking them down (dodge their shots if you can). Now for the Elites, in order to kill them, you'll have to come up there yourself and that's not good at all. How to deal with them: Throw a frag grenade, it'll dodge so quickly throw another so it won't be fast enough to dodge (usually 1–2 seconds, just in time for the grenade to explode). Once you've taken care of it, you'll see a doorway which has flashing yellow light leading to somewhere. Enter it, you'll see a lot of Jackals and Unggoy down there, blocking your way, so use a frag grenade to blow them up. Keep going until you see a group of survivors, including 3 Marines and 2 Techs. Also, you might want some Marines to become your new passenger and gunner for your Warthog now. Echo-419 will now arrive and pick the group of remaining survivors up and fly away. Now the first objective is done. Objective: Find and rescue the second group of human survivors. Go back to the stream and keep going until you find another crashed lifepod, but there's nobody, they must have survived and going somewhere else now. Suddenly, two Banshees will appear, a Fuel Rod Gun's shot is fired at you, flipping your Warthog and damage you, so you'll need to pick up the med kit near the lifepod ( or maybe not). Flip it back, now you mount the machine gun, as it's a Light Anti-aircraft gun, taking them down is relatively easy. Get to the crashed site, pick up the Sniper Rifle then keep going. Snipe down all the Jackals on ground and the Unggoy guarding the structure. Now get on your Warthog and kill the aliens that are still alive. If you investigate the structure alone, a Spirit dropship will come, dropping troops from a distance, so it's advised to shoot the Elites right after they get off their ship. Later, use your Warthog to kill the rest of the troop. Right after killing the last enemy, survivors will get out of their shelter and wait to be rescued. Pick up Sniper ammo from dead Marines then we're good to go. Objective: Find and rescue the last group of human survivors. Leaving the structure, you'll see a waterfall up ahead, but you'll need to be careful not to be alerted by the aliens. Category:Walkthroughs